Halloween III: Evil Never Dies
by PF4Eva
Summary: A Halloween III that actually has Michael Myers in it! You'll uncover shocking revelations that may or may not have been revealed in previous sequels andor my other fanfics.
1. Prologue

Again, I only own the fanfic plot and the character of Dr. Joan Loomis. Halloween, its characters, etc., are owned by Moustapha Akkad and created by John Carpenter & Debra Hill. Halloween is a Miramax/Dimension Films-owned franchise.   
  
______________  
  
Kicks off with the ending of Halloween 2.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL: Dr. Samuel Loomis (Played by Donald Pleasence) turns on a gas tank.   
  
Laurie Strode (Played by Jamie Lee Curtis) gets up and turns another gas tank on.   
  
Michael Myers (Played by Dickl Warlock) stabs the air, which is filling up with gas. HIS eyeholes have been shot into. Loomis turns on more gas.  
  
LOOMIS: It's time, Michael!  
  
(Dr. Loomis lights a match and the entire hospital is torched. Laurie runs for her dear life.)  
  
HOSPITAL HALLWAY: Laurie sits next to a water fountain and sees HIM come out in flames.  
  
(HE falls dead on the floor and continues burning.)  
  
EXT. HOSPITAL:The fire department, police, and ambulance is there. Laurie is being taken to the ambulance. News reporters crowd around LAURIE.  
  
LAURIE: Can I ride in front?  
  
DRIVER: I'm sorry but we're going to have to put you in the back.  
  
Laurie hops in the back. The ambulance drives down the road. We see Michael's mask burning off..........The title "HALLOWEEN III: EVIL NEVER DIES" flashes onto the screen as the Halloween theme is glaring out of the theater's speakers. Fade to black.  
  
EXT. SAME LOCATION: By now, we all think Michael Myers is deader than a doornail. But HE slowly gets up off of the ground. The Halloween theme continues to play in the background, slowly fading.  
  
Dr. Samuel Loomis (Played by David Ogden Stiers for the rest of the movie) is now asleep in Sheriff Brackett's police car. Music completely fades out.  
  
BRAKCETT (Played by Adam Sandler): (To Loomis) You really must have had a horrifying night, Doctor. Doctor?.....  
  
DR. LOOMIS (Waking up): I'm sorry, Sheriff. My night has really been exhausting. I sure hope that the EVIL one is dead now....I haven't seen my wife since November 2, 1963, because the next day I would keep a good eye on Michael Myers and keep HIM locked up for the rest of HIS...natural life.....  
  
(Little to they know, but HE is right on their tail. The Halloween theme kicks back on......) 


	2. The Death of Michael Myers?

BRACKETT: (with his hand on the radio) How 'bout some music?  
  
LOOMIS: Sure, why not?  
  
(Brackett turns the radio on. The guitar solo to Pink Floyd's "Echoes" plays on the radio.)  
  
LOOMIS: This is a killer song, Sheriff. A lot of kids are listening to this kind of music now.  
  
(We see a silhouette of a man jumping onto Brackett's police car. The radio is turned off. Scary music plays in the background.)  
  
BRACKETT: What the hell was that?!  
  
LOOMIS: I'm positive that HE is dead. I haven't the vaguest idea what that was!  
  
(Dr. Loomis is sitting on the right side of the car. A hand breaks the back right window open. The Halloween theme plays in the background. The hand chokes Dr. Loomis. Loomis lay unconscious in the backseat. Brackett speeds up as fast as he can to push HIM off of the car. HE breaks the front window. Brackett crashes the car, and it bursts into flames. HE does not appear to survive the fire.)  
  
EXT. MORNING FUNERAL, NOVEMBER 1, 1978: Michael Myers, Dr. Sam Loomis, and Sheriff Brackett are being buried.  
  
MINISTER: Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to not only bury Dr. Samuel J. Loomis and Sheriff Leigh Brackett, but also to rid Haddonfield of the EVIL known as Michael Myers. HIS killing spree last night was the most brutal mass murder on record -- sixty.....people......in cold......blood! Michael Myers was simply the EVILEST being that Satan ever created!! His killing sprees this year and ion 1963 mirror those of the Celtic rune known as Thorn. But that's a little too complicated to understand. Let us now bury this madman's corpse.  
  
(Michael's "corpse" is slowly buried.)  
  
MINISTER: Now, let us move on to Dr. Samuel Loomis.......  
  
SAME LOCATION, NIGHT, OCTOBER 30, 1985: We see a grave that reads "HERE LIES MICHAEL AUDREY MYERS, MURDERER, KILLED IN CAR ACCIDENT/FIRE, OCTOBER 30, 1957-OCTOBER 31, 1978." We see a hand rise from that grave......... 


	3. Meet Joan Loomis

INT. HADDONFIELD HOSPITAL, OCTOBER 30, 1985, 7:30 P.M.: A woman (Played by Sally Field) and a little girl (Played by Jamie Lynn Spears) are in the room where a comatose Dr. Loomis currently resides.  
  
LITTLE GIRL: Mommy, is Daddy alright?  
  
WOMAN: I don't know, Joan. I thought that masked man would have killed Daddy by now.....  
  
JOAN: What masked man?  
  
WOMAN: Michael Myers...........HE was born October 30 or 31, 1957.........On Halloween 1963, a six-year-old Michael Myers came home from trick-or-treating........HE went into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife.........and he killed his sister Judith....Your father kept HIM locked up for 15 years.......until HE escaped on Halloween 1978.......  
  
JOAN: I was five in 1978; no wonder I've never heard of Michael Myers!!....But why did HE kill?......  
  
MRS. LOOMIS: We may never know........ 


	4. Laurie's Dead

INT. RESTAURANT FROM HALLOWEEN 4, 7:35, OCTOBER 30, 1985: There is a blurry man outside of the window. The news is on TV.  
  
NEWS REPORTER: (Off screen) Laurie Strode, survivor of the 1978 Halloween Murders, has died in a car accident. She left behind a husband and one daughter. Laurie was twenty-four years old. In a related story, the body of the supposedly-dead serial killer, Michael Myers, is missing from its grave.....  
  
WAITRESS: (To Michael) Excuse me, sir! You're loitering! I'm gonna have to call the police on you!  
  
(HE hears the waitress and walks on over to her.)  
  
WAITRESS (Picking up the phone) What's your name, sir?  
  
(No response.)  
  
WAITRESS: Hey!! You're being fucking arrested here!!  
  
(HE gets out HIS knife and stabs the waitress in the heart. She falls to the floor, dead. HE walks off.....) 


	5. Jamie and Michael Met Before Halloween 4

INT. HADDONFIELD HOSPITAL, TWO MINUTES LATER: A news bulletin comes on in one of the rooms next door to Dr. Loomis.  
  
TV VOICE OVER: We have an update on Michael Myers. It appears HE was comatose for the past seven years, and gained consciousness a couple hours ago. HE is said to be looking for HIS neice, Jamie.  
  
JOAN: We have got to do something about Michael Myers.....  
  
MRS. LOOMIS: (Yelling) There's nothing we CAN do!! According to Celtic legend, Michael Myers is cursed by Thorn and is invulnerable to any physical harm. I think it's just an old wives' tale.......but anything is possible in this day and age......It's 1985, there'sd got to be some way to destroy HIM....before HE...destroys us.......  
  
INT. CORRUTHER'S HOUSE, A SPLIT-SECOND LATER: Jamie Strode has just been adopted by the Corruthers Family due to her mother's (supposed) death.  
  
RACHEL: Welcome to your new home, Jamie. My name is Rachel Corruthers.  
  
(Rachel and Jamie shake hands.)  
  
RACHEL: I'm gonna be your new foster-sister.......  
  
(A blurry sillhouette of a man is seen through the window. It is pouring outside. Scary music plays. Lightning flashes and the man disappears......A scream is heard from upstairs......) 


	6. The Shadow

JAMIE (Played by Amanda Bynes): What what that, Rachel?  
  
RACHELL (Played once again by Ellie Cornell): (Scared) I don't know, Jamie.....But I think we should find out...  
  
(Jamie and Rachell run upstairs to see where the scream came from: Nobody in the bathroom, nobody in Mrs. Corruthers's bedroom, finally, they come to where Jamie's Room is going to be, and find a dead body. The Halloween theme plays in the background.)  
  
JAMIE: (Crying) Who was that??  
  
RACHEL: Shit! That was my half-sister, Dawn Strode! The last Strode to die in this town was Laurie....I think Michael Myers has something to do with this....  
  
(The lightning strikes and HE appears behind the curtains. HE creeps on over to Jamie and attampts to stab her. Rachel tries to steal the knife from Michael, but HE stabs her in the neck and she falls to the ground.)  
  
RACHEL: Jamie, run!! Now!!! Call the Police!!!  
  
INT. POLICE CAR: Two cops (Played by Ed Asner and Chris Rock) hear a message on their radio about Michael Myers.  
  
COP #1 (Asner): (Into his walkie-talkie) 10-4! We already have had thousands of calls about Michael Myers. And we're on our way over to the...uhh....Corruthers House. This was a bad time for Dr. Loomis to be in a coma...  
  
(A shadowy little girl appears in the backseat. Her identity is disguised.)  
  
SHADOWY GIRL: Hello, officers. Have you ever heard of Michael Myers.....? 


	7. The Final Showdown

INT. HADDONFIELD HOSPITAL: Joan Loomis is nowhere to be found. Mrs. Loomis is staying in Dr. Loomis's room. Dr. Loomis is still comatose.  
  
MRS. LOOMIS: (To Sam) Sam....Where did we go wrong?......You should have just stayed away from Michael Myers, and had someone else devote his or her life to keeping HIM locked up.....I wonder where Joan is right now......?  
  
(Close up of the comatose Dr. Loomis.)  
  
EXT. CORRUTHERS HOUSE, AN HOUR LATER: A Police car drives in and is parked. The two cops and the shadow step out of the car and run into the house.  
  
INT. CORRUTHERS HOUSE: Michael Myers has slashed Rachel bloody from head to toe.   
  
RACHEL: Die......you son of a.... bit--!  
  
(The cops rush into the bedroom, armed with guns, and shoot at Michael Myers. HE falls to the ground, dead.)  
  
SHADOW: (Whispering) HE nearly killed you, Ms. Corruthers....I better get HIM back to Smith's Grove until Dr. Loomis awakens from his coma. But when Loomis dies, Michael and I will spend a loooot of tiiiime togetheeerrrr.........  
  
(A puff of smoke flashes and the shadow disappears.)  
  
RACHEL: Who...was..that?  
  
COP #2 (Chris Rock): That....was Evil on Two Legs.....  
  
COP #1 (Ed Asner): Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital in no time....  
  
(The two cops leave with Rachel.)  
  
OCTOBER 30, 1988:   
  
INT. RIDGEMONT STATE PENITENTIARY: A guard pushes a button on a control panel and the doors slide open. A man and woman rush in, wet.   
  
ATTENDANT: Purpose of visit?  
  
MAN: A patient pickup and transfer to Smith's Grove.  
  
ATTENDANT: You're late.  
  
MAN: Yeah. Should be on the road.   
  
ATTENDANT: Yeah, ha, hell of a night huh?  
  
MAN: Real charmer.  
  
ATTENDANT: I'll take you down there.   
  
MAN: All right.   
  
(The man and woman follow the attendant through hallways.)  
  
ATTENDANT: First time here, huh?  
  
WOMAN: Hope it's the last.   
  
ATTENDANT: You never get used to the faces. Never.  
  
VOICE: (Screaming) AHHHHHH!........  
  
(The Halloween theme plays in the background. Fade out. Roll Credits.) 


End file.
